


The Patient

by The_light_behind_your_lies



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frank iero and the cellabration
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_light_behind_your_lies/pseuds/The_light_behind_your_lies





	1. Boy Division

I yawned and stretched. brushing some of my red hair out of my face and turning to look at the beautiful man i was lying next to. his chest moving rhythmically up and down with his breathing. slowly, his eyes fluttered open. he smiled.

"morning Gee." he whispered.  i smiled.

"morning Frankie." i moved closer to him and captured his lips in a kiss. i felt him smile into the kiss. i  moved my hand to rest on his waist, and he buried his hands in my tangled hair. i slipped my hands under his shirt. he moaned into the kiss, but i pulled away.

"babe, we have the appointment." i reminded him. he groaned.

"fuck the appointment. i never wanted to go anyway." he muttered, throwing his arm over his face.

"babe, please? for me?" i gently prised his arm off of his eyes, and tilted his face towards mine

"but why?" he whined. i could tell he had already accepted his fate, but he was delaying the inevitable. i smiled at him.

"you know damn well why, now get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed." he smiled impishly.

"make me." he grinned, and cocked his eyebrow.

"alright, if that's what you want." i slowly moved my hands across his stomach, away from each other, and rested them on his ribs. with no warning i started tickling him. Frank shrieked and shied away from me, trying to curl into a ball to protect himself, but in his rush to escape, he ended up falling off the bed.

"yes!" i jumped up and stood on the bed. "i am victorious!"

Frank stood up and launched himself at me, clinging onto my midriff, knocking us both onto the bed. he pinned my arms above my head, and straddled my waist.

"who's victorious now?" he smiled. i used all my weight, and flipped us around.

"still me." i smiled, but i was worried. it was far too easy to flip him over. he'd lost too much weight lately. he smiled. i kissed him quickly, and then pushed him towards the edge of the bed.

"now, get dressed." i said. i put on some black skinny jeans, a Thursday t-shirt, black converse and quickly applied some black eyeliner and met Frank downstairs.

"ready to go babe?" he nodded, and we went to the car. i started to drive, but when i hit the main road, i heard frank make a noise that sounded like something between a sob and a wail.

"Frankie? are you okay?" i looked towards him and saw tears rolling down his face. he looked towards me.

"I... I'm scared Gee. what, what if it's..." he couldn't  bring himself to say the word, but we both felt it in the air. cancer. "i, looked up the symptoms, and i have all of the leukemia symptoms, tiredness, fevers, loss of appetite..." he collapsed into tears.

"Frankie, you can't internet diagnose cancer. it'll be okay. i'm with you forever." i unbuckled my seatbelt and slid over to him. i put my arms around him and held him, wiping away his tears and comforting him. after a while, he sat up, and wiped his eyes.

"i'm okay. i'll fix my eyeliner on the way to the hospital." i sniffed.

"babe are you-"

"just drive. please." Frank interjected. i started the car and began to drive towards the hospital. i was so worried. Frank never cried. on the drive to the hospital, he seemed to be visibly pulling himself together. i'd only seen him like this once before, a long time ago. i didn't want to see him lock himself away again. as we pulled up to the hospital, he reached over and squeezed my hand. we walked hand in hand up to the reception to talk to the nurse.


	2. Blood

"hi, my name is Frank Iero, i have an appointment for a blood test." his voice shook a little at the last words. the nurse was young and quite pretty. she smiled and batted her eyelashes at frank. i frowned. while i was as gay as they come, Frank was bisexual, and while i didn't think of myself as the jealous type, Frank was my one and only, i'd never met anyone like him before. 

  


"yes, we have you booked with Dr Flaherty." she said. then the older nurse beside her chimed in. 

  


"you'll find him in ward-" she began, but the other nurse silenced her with a glare.

  


"i'll take you. it can be a little hard to find." the older nurse looked puzzled, but just shrugged and walked away. the nurse stepped out from behind the desk, and began to walk across the plaza.

  


"so you're Frank," she said, looking towards him "and you're...

  


"this is Gerard." Frank explained.

  


"oh. is he your brother?" she asked.

  


"no-" i began, but Frank stopped me.

  


"Gerard is my boyfriend."

  


"oh. i see. well, Dr Flaherty is just down that corridor, second door on the left." said the nurse, turned abruptly, and left. Frank started giggling, but all i could do was look at him in amazement. we'd been dating for two months, but Frank had grown up in a very homophobic environment, so we hadn't told anyone. we had said that Franks rent had been getting too high, so he moved in with me. Frank didn't feel ready to tell anyone, and all i wanted was to make him happy. 

  


"Frank, you just..." i stared at him.

  


"i didn't want to give he the wrong impression. i am with the love of my life, and i don't care who knows anymore. in fact, i... i want to tell our parents today." he said.

  


"Frank, are you sure?" i asked. he smiled. 

  


"Of course i am. my parents will probably disown me, but we never saw eye to eye anyway." we laughed and walked into the room. a tall man in a white coat stood at a computer, and introduced himself as Dr Flaherty.

  


"so you're here for a blood test?" he asked.

  


"um yes." replied Frank

  


"and, this other man, who are you?" asked the doctor

  


"i'm Gerard, the boyfriend." i leaned forward to shake hands with the doctor, who didn't bat an eyelid when i mentioned the word boyfriend. 

  


"i presume you want to stay?" he asked i grimaced, but nodded. he frowned gently. "you look displeased. may i ask why?

  


"Gerard is scared of needles." Frank explained.

  


"so, do you not like Franks tattoos?" he asked. "sorry, i've always been overly curious, don't mind me." he started to prep the needle.

  


"it's fine." i said. "i don't mind the tattoo needles as much. it seems fitting that you have to go through pain for something you love, just not on my skin." the doctor smiled.

  


"that's very poetic." he said. Frank smiled. "okay, are you ready, it might take a little while to draw the blood." Frank took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

  


"okay, i'm ready." he said. i took Franks hand and looked him in the eye. i could see the needle pierce his arm. Frank gasped, and his eyes watered. 

  


"it's okay Frankie, it'll be over soon." Frank whimpered and i tried desperately to look anywhere but the needle, and failing miserably. after three more seconds the needle pulled out. the doctor placed the tube into a container.

  


"okay, we'll test that for everything we can, and you have an appointment to get the results in three days." I thanked the doctor, holding Frank close to me. Frank and i walked out of the hospital hand in hand, and began the drive home.

  



End file.
